


de Vito Regis Eriki Ⅱ

by No_221



Series: 온리전 웹공개본 [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Mutant, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Aphasia, Capital Punishment, Extinction, M/M, Revolution, Tragedy
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_221/pseuds/No_221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>라틴어로, 해석하자면 왕 에릭 2세의 인생에 대하여쯤 되겠습니다.<br/>2015년 1월 31일 제 2회 동네 온리 페스타 "McBender - FassAvoy"에 나오는 작품의 웹공개본입니다.<br/>Motivated by Coldplay - Viva la Vida (http://youtu.be/dvgZkm1xWPE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	de Vito Regis Eriki Ⅱ

1\. 그의 유년기

“폐하, 건강한 왕자님이 태어났습니다!”

 

클라우스 5세는 집무 중에 받은 소식에 애써 터져 나오는 웃음을 꾹 누르고 일에 집중하려고 애썼다. 이제까지 자식이 없던 그에게 다 늙어서야 첫 자식이 생겼다. 이 때, 클라우스의 나이는 막 50줄에 접어든 상태였다. 녹색 눈을 가진 이름조차 가물가물한 한 후궁에게서 클라우스는 드디어 후사를 보았다. 오전 업무가 끝나고, 클라우스는 그의 아들이 기다리고 있을 방으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 그러나 클라우스가 방문을 열었을 때, 생명의 기운으로 가득차야 할 방은 갓난아기의 울음소리와 다 죽어가는 후궁의 꼴딱거리는 숨소리뿐이었다.

 

“……어떻게 된 것이냐.”

“폐하, 난산으로 산모가 죽어 가고 있습니다. 저희가 어찌 손쓸 도리가 있겠사옵니까?”

“……우선, 어미와 자식 된 도리는 지켜 줘야겠구나. 아이를 어미의 품에 안겨 주거라.”

 

산파는 왕의 명령에 복종하여 아이를 죽은 산모의 품에 안겼다. 아이는 자신의 생모가 죽은 것을 알기라도 한 건지 서럽게 울며 자신의 존재를 알렸다. 클라우스는 핏덩이 같은 아이를 품에 안아 보았다. 자신도 이렇게 작고 어렸을 때가 있었겠지. 클라우스는 더 이상 기억나지 않는 과거의 자신을 회상하다가 아이의 이름이 생각난 듯 가만히 머리카락을 쓰다듬어 주었다. 네 이름은 에릭이 좋겠구나, 그것은 내 할아버지의 이름이었단다. 클라우스는 갓난아기 에릭을 어르고 달래 겨우 재운 후 방을 빠져나왔다.

 

-

 

“아이는 무사히 태어났대요?”

“건강하지. 하지만 산모가 아이를 낳자마자 죽었다네.”

“……저런.”

“아이의 이름은 에릭이라 부르기로 했소.”

“그렇게 해요.”

 

왕비 엠마는 아무렇지도 않다는 듯 창밖을 내다보았다. 왕국은 유례없는 흉년으로 심각한 문제를 겪고 있었다. 하지만 궁은 완전하게 분리된 세상이었다. 궁에선 오늘 클라우스 5세의 재위 30여년 만에 드디어 아들이 태어났으며, 지극히 평범한 왕인 클라우스 5세는 무엇이든 기쁨의 조치를 취할 것이다. 엠마가 생각했을 때, 왕이 내릴 수 있는 조치는 기껏해야 사면, 배급량 증가뿐일 것이다. 그마저도 흉년이라 왕실의 국고가 남아날지 의문이다. 엠마는 선대왕 조나단 3세를 보좌했던 재무 대신 제임스 프로스트의 막내딸이었다. 제임스는 숨을 거두며 엠마에게 ‘이 나라는 머지않아 망할 것이다’라는 쪽지를 쥐어 주었다. 엠마는 쪽지를 받자마자 입안으로 삼켜 버렸다. 그래도, 이 망해 가는 나라에 왕자라도 태어났으니 클라우스의 대에서 망하지는 않을 것이다.

 

“엠마, 도대체 무슨 생각을 그렇게 골똘히 하는 것이오?”

“아, 아무것도 아닙니다. 돌아가신 선친이 잠깐 생각나서 그랬습니다.”

“프로스트 경, 참 좋은 사람이었지! 우리 아버지께서 유난히 아끼는 신하이기도 하셨고. 에릭을 보면 무슨 말씀을 하셨을까.”

 

아마 이 나라가 망하는 것이 30년 이상은 미뤄지겠다고 말씀하셨겠지요, 엠마는 뒷말을 삼키며 창문을 닫았다. 언젠간 비가 내리겠지 생각을 하지만 벌써 비가 내리지 않은 지 석 달이 넘었다. 문을 노크하는 소리가 들렸다. 내관이 한 무더기의 상소문들을 품에 안고 책상 앞에 내려놓았다. 클라우스는 한숨을 쉬며 상소문들을 읽기 시작했다. 왕자가 태어났으니 국고를 써서라도 백성들에게 이 기쁨을 알려라, 재정이 파탄나기 직전이니 세금 좀 적당히 걷어라, 사면은 절대 안 된다는 등의 상소문이 대다수였다. 클라우스는 상소를 읽다가 답답했는지 방을 나갔다.

 

“……끊임없는 상소를 올려도 어차피 이 나라는 망할 수밖에 없어요, 폐하…….”

 

엠마는 한숨을 쉬며 바닥에 떨어진 상소문을 정리해 다시 책상 위에 올려놓았다. 이 나라는 빠른 속도로 망해 가고 있었다. 엠마의 오빠들은 정변을 모의하고 있었으며, 엠마는 그 모든 계획을 알면서도 모른 척해 줘야만 했다. 마음 여린 클라우스는 역대 왕들이 그랬듯 외척을 제거하지 못했다. 다만 그들이 신하 노릇을 할 수 없게 막아 놓은 것만이 그의 최선책이었다.

 

-

 

에릭은 놀라울 정도로 건강하게 자라고 있었다. 귀한 자의 자식답게 장밋빛 뺨과 탐스러운 머리카락, 사랑스러운 미소 등으로 사람들의 사랑을 독차지했다. 그마저도 신하들은 그를 탐탁치 않아하는 분위기였지만 한없이 어리기만 한 에릭이 그것을 알 리가 없었다. 클라우스는 늘그막에 얻은 아들을 매우 사랑했다. 그가 무엇을 해도 클라우스는 용서하였다. 하지만 그때 클라우스는 그것이 에릭에게 독이 될 것이라고는 생각하지도 못했을 것이다. 엠마 또한 초반에만 에릭을 좋아하지 않았지 자랄수록 사랑스러워지는 의붓아들을 보고 흐뭇하게 바라보았다.

 

“에릭, 뭘 그렇게 보고 있느냐? 가까이 가면 안 된다. 위험하단다.”

“……이거…….”

“장미구나. 에릭, 장미는 막 손대면 안 돼. 가시에 찔릴 수도 있어.”

“……아파?”

“응. 아파. 장미는 예쁜 꽃을 피우지만 자기를 지키기 위해 날카로운 가시로 꽁꽁 감추고 있어. 사람들은 에릭을 그렇게 생각할 거야. 왕이니까, 에릭은 아무한테나 꺾이면 안 되잖아.”

“아파! 꺾이면…….”

 

클라우스는 에릭을 무릎에 앉히고 꽃병에 꽂혀 있던 장미 한 송이를 손에 쥐어 주었다. 에릭은 붉은 장미를 한참 동안 신기하다는 듯 바라보다가 품에 꼭 끌어안았다. 장미 좋아, 에릭은 서투른 말로 아버지의 품 안에서 재롱을 부렸다. 에릭은 가시가 완전히 뜯긴 장미를 들고 휘두르며 정원 안을 뛰어다녔다. 에릭이 너무 세게 휘둘렀는지, 장미가 연못 속으로 퐁당 빠지고 말았다. 에릭은 망연자실한 눈빛으로 물 위에 둥둥 떠 있는 꽃을 바라보았다.


End file.
